<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’m trying not to think about you / Can’t you just let me be? by ifwallscouldspeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810798">I’m trying not to think about you / Can’t you just let me be?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak'>ifwallscouldspeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwallscouldspeak/pseuds/ifwallscouldspeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Omar spots Nadia at a bar; he desperately tries (and fails) not to let this break him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Omar Mahmood / Nadia Mansour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’m trying not to think about you / Can’t you just let me be?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a ficlet from my Tumblr - I'm in the process of moving all of them here, just to archive them better!</p><p>This is something I wrote during Druck S4, and is canon-compliant. It takes place sometime between Nadia going to the Mahmood's place and her wedding. </p><p>Title is from "Almost Lover" by Alison Sudol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Omar! Omar!”</p><p>Omar thinks he hears someone calling his name, but it’s so crowded in the bar that it also could just be his ears playing tricks on him. He tries to glance around discreetly, but doesn’t see anyone who could be calling for him. It’s packed to the brim tonight - some kind of half off happy hour deal that his coworkers are definitely partaking in - but he doesn’t recognize anyone immediately.</p><p>He’s about to turn back to the bartender, bringing back his drink order because they’ve given him a rum and coke again, when he definitely didn’t order liquor. But then, he catches a flash of long, curly dark hair and a wide, crooked smile. His heart races up and then drops, low into his stomach.</p><p>“Omar! I thought that was you,” Nadia says, grinning at him as she weaves around other patrons to reach him.</p><p>Omar’s mouth goes dry and he brings his glass to his lips, before remembering at the last moment that he can’t drink this. <em>Dammit</em>. Nadia manages to squeeze up next to him, curling her hand around his forearm and squeezing slightly. Omar can practically feel the burn of her engagement ring through his shirt.</p><p>“I can’t believe it’s you,” Nadia says. “I feel like it’s been ages.”</p><p>He manages to smile at her. “I know, it’s been… too long.”</p><p>“I feel like the last time I saw you was when we were all hanging out, remember, for Essam’s birthday? Me, you, Amira…” Nadia trails off, something flashing in her eyes.</p><p>It takes everything in Omar not to wince, and to just keep smiling at Nadia like it’s all a happy memory. It’s not, really. That was  the day that she and Amira had gotten into a huge fight about some jerk they knew asking Nadia out. It was also the day that Omar found out she had actually said yes.</p><p>And now, she’s marrying the jerk.</p><p>Omar is almost tempted to drink the rum and coke anyway, but doesn’t. Nadia says something about being here with some friends from school, and how he should come over to sit with them. He doesn’t know if he feels relieved or guilty or grateful when he tells her he can’t, that he’s here with some coworkers.</p><p>“Almans love their happy hour,” he says.</p><p>She laughs like he cracked the best joke in the world, and he can’t help but lean into her, trying to catch some of that joy. He wants to stay illuminated in her affection forever. All too soon though, he laughter turns into a humorous smile which turns into a slightly bashful look, as if she’s caught herself doing something she’s not supposed to do. Her hand drops from his arm, and his grip around his glass tightens.</p><p>“I was actually at your house a few weeks ago,” Nadia says. “Visiting with Amira.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Omar responds, thankful for the change in conversation. “I know she’s missed you.”</p><p>“She has,” Nadia says in a flat tone.</p><p>It’s the one that he knows means she doesn’t believe him fully. It’s the same one that she’s used on him countless time, whenever she and Amira have argued and he’s stepped in to try and smooth it over.</p><p>“She has,” Omar insists. “We’d all love to see you around more.”</p><p>Nadia’s eyes soften. “I’d love to see you more.”</p><p>She emphasizes you in a way that makes him want to believe that she means it in the singular, but he’s sure she doesn’t. It makes him swallow hard, anyway. He has to look away from her soft, open face and the smell of her perfume. His tongue tangles itself up trying to save him from doing something that’s absolutely wrong.</p><p>“I’d better get back,” he ends up saying lamely, nodding his head towards his group. “But let’s catch up again soon.”</p><p>Nadia bites her lip. “Right. Right.”</p><p>Omar does everything in his power not to brush up against her as he walks away, still carrying the fucking rum and coke. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>